


Shenanigans

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [111]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, affectionate roasting, dont take it too seriously, they all just BABY, this is only gonna be canon when its convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Everyone has a very interesting afternoon.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Elliott (Cartoon Therapy), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Thomas Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: LAOFT Extras [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 59
Kudos: 506





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a kind of “its only canon when its convenient for me” type thing so don’t take it too seriously, it was really just an excuse for cute shenanigans. 
> 
> Thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta-reading and the commentary! i was absolutely tickled pink.

May was having a good day, all things considered.

Virgil and Patton had come into town and Roman had all but broken the door on his way out to go on a “romantic walk” (the boy was smitten, and it was as obnoxious as it was endearing), and that had been about an hour ago. All fairly normal.

So _why_ did May get the feeling there was nonsense in her future?

May heard the back door bang open from the living room, and before she could call out Roman’s voice rang out through the house.

“Hey, Mamaw!” he called, “Uh- we need some help!”

Well, _that_ was alarming as hell. More importantly, there was something _off_ about Roman’s voice, _very_ off. Putting her knitting to the side, she made her way to the kitchen, trying to keep a lid on her alarm.

And stopped cold in the doorway, because there were four, painfully familiar children in her fucking kitchen.

They were unmistakable – Roman looked exactly as he had as a kid, around five years old and huge green eyes, grinning sheepishly with nearly half his teeth knocked out. Patton was around the same age, peeking out from behind a mop of Shirley Temple curls.

Standing back a bit was Virgil, a little older, maybe six or seven, scowling darkly, which was far more endearing than it ought to be. And the smallest of them was Logan, four at the most, holding Patton’s hand and rocking gently, eyes focused over her shoulder.

“What in _the_ hell?” she blurted.

Roman perked up immediately.

“Do ya see it?” he said, and Virgil’s limbs became an even more tangled knot of obvious grumpiness.

“What the hell d’ya mean _do I see it?_ What _happened?”_

Roman and Patton looked relieved, and Logan smiled slightly, and Virgil’s frown was starting to look more like a pout.

“We fell into a fairy ring,” said Roman, “And fell asleep, and when we woke up Virgil could tell someone had played a prank on us, and that it was temp’rary, but we couldn’ figure out what the prank was,”

Virgil stomped his foot angrily.

“I _coulda_ figured it out if you’d let me keep tryin!” he grouched, “We didn’t need _Oma,”_

Good lord.

Virgil’s voice sounded almost unrecognizable, a grouchy little squeak, and May had to try very hard not to laugh at him.

“Yer tellin’ me,” she said slowly, “That ya don’t know what the magic did t’ya,”

Roman shrugged.

“No clue!” he said, “But yer the smartest person I know ‘sides Lo and he doesn’t know either, so we came to you! Ya do know, right?”

May wondered if she oughta be offended that she was apparently outranked by a currently-four-year-old in her own grandson’s estimation, but Logan had given Roman a toothy grin when he’d said it, so she let it slide.

“I need to sit,” she said, moving to a kitchen chair and sinking down into it.

Logan immediately dropped Patton’s hand, trotting over and patting her knees.

“… Yeah, baby?” she said.

“May I sit in your lap, Nana?” he said, perfectly enunciated.

May felt her throat get thick all of a sudden, but she managed to nod.

“Yeah, baby, ’course,” she murmured.

Logan crawled up, settling there and rubbing his tiny face on her shirt.

Virgil glared at her, and May raised a brow back. He responded by sticking his tongue out at her petulantly and she had to restrain another laugh.

“Okay,” she said, “So ya have no clue what’s happened to ya,”

“We _said_ that already,” grumbled Virgil, “See? Oma’s _not_ smarter than me!”

Roman pouted, turning and taking Virgil’s hand, which was entirely too precious when they looked like elementary school kids.

“I didn’t mean to make ya feel bad,” said Roman, “We just needed a grown-up, but I shouldnt’ta said Mamaw was smarter’n you cuz yer _so_ smart, and I love ya a whole bunch,”

Virgil blushed, still scowling a little, but softening.

“… Yeah?” he said shyly.

“Yeah, for sure!” said Roman, bouncing a little.

“Me, too!” said Patton brightly.

“Me, three,” said Logan, raising his hand like he was in a classroom and waving it a little.

Virgil finally broke out into a smile, which revealed that his teeth were even _sharper_ as youngin, which was a bit alarming.

“… I love you, too,” he mumbled, leaning over to peck Roman on the cheek.

May was gonna lose the last of her teeth at this point.

“But ya said it’s temporary?” said May, “Do ya know how long?”

Virgil frowned a little bit again, but he seemed placated by the affection from the other three.

“Til midnight,” he said.

“And you’re sure?”

Virgil bristled.

“ _Yes,_ I’m _sure!”_ he said, stomping his foot, “I’m the Lord a’ the Forest!”

May saw a shadow pull up from the linoleum and poke him in the ankle, and Virgil kicked it.

“Go _away_ , Mother!”

“Hey,” said May sharply, “Don’t you be rude to yer Momma in my house,”

“But she’s _laughin’_ at me!” whined Virgil, “She’s makin’ fun of me and she won’t tell me why!”

“Do I _look_ like I give a damn?” said May, “Say yer sorry,”

Virgil looked absolutely mutinous, but he looked down at the shadow and muttered a petulant “apologies” before scuffing his feet on the floor. May figured that was as good as she was getting.

Not even a day – less than twelve hours. And Virgil’s momma, if he could be believed, didn’t seem concerned at all, so as far as May could tell, it probably really _was_ fine.

“Well,” she said, “Y’all ain’t hurt, so as far as I’m concerned it ain’t anythin’ we need to make a hullabaloo about,”

“We’re fine?” said Logan dubiously.

“Yep, fine,” said May, “Now, why don’t I call Thomas and yer parent’s to come get ya?”

What could she say? May wasn’t immune to a shenanigan, every now and again.

The effect on Logan was immediate – his eyes went perfectly round, and he wiggled happily in her arms, flapping his hands.

“Bug is coming?” he said excitedly, “He’s coming here and we can play?”

“Ya sure can,” said May, unable to resist tweaking his nose. Logan giggled, batting her hand away.

May did not explain over the phone, because why on _earth_ would she do that, though she did make sure everybody knew there was no apparent danger.

May heard Dorothy’s car in the drive first, though the children didn’t seem to notice; she’d given them printer paper and dug out a variety of colored markers, and all but Logan – who had taken up residence on the couch next to her – were spread out on the floor.

It was Thomas who opened the door, and he stopped so suddenly that Larry bumped into him with a quiet “oof.” The noise caught the children’s attention, and as one they all looked up.

Logan’s face cleaved into a grin, and he scrambled off the couch and ran for the door.

“Bug!” he exclaimed, holding his arms up, “Bug, I missed you! Up, please!”

Thomas just gaped at him for several moments, and Logan shook his arms insistently. Thomas seemed to recover his senses, leaning down to scoop up Logan and settle him on his hip.

“So, um-”

“They’re fine,” said May, “Just a prank. Thought ya’d like to see,”

“Oh my goodness gracious,” whispered Thomas.

Dorothy and Larry looked equally like they’d been clubbed over the head, especially when Logan reached a grasping hand over his brother’s shoulder and waved at them.

“Hello, Mom and Dad,” he said, “Nana gave us things to draw with,”

He turned back to Thomas.

“Will you draw with me? I did a picture of us and if you draw a picture of us we can trade and both have one,”

“I would _love_ to draw with you, Berry,” said Thomas, a little thick.

Thomas made himself a space on the floor, between Virgil and Logan. Virgil didn’t seem to have as much glaring distrust of Thomas as he did May, and shuffled over to give him room. Patton hummed sweetly as he drew, occasionally giggling as the kids chattered away on the floor. Dorthy and Larry sat on the other couch across from May, watching with soft smiles on their faces.

Which was the scene Matthias and Michelle arrived to, about ten minutes later. There was a knock, and May called for them to come in, which made Patton perk up happily and sit on his knees.

They waved through the door, and Patton waved so enthusiastically that it took up his whole arm instead of just his hands.

“Hi, Momma, hi, Pop!” he called, “I drew Miss Mary and her babies, wanna see?”

Matthias squeaked, and Michelle smiled in a bit of an alarmed way.

“Of course, Patty,” she said sweetly, and as soon as Patton looked away from her she gestured wildly at all four of them.

 _Temporary_ , May mouthed over their heads, which made her relax a little bit.

May wasn’t expecting the two of them to look less amused and more pensive, though. Michelle excused herself to the kitchen and May narrowed her eyes suspiciously, following her.

Michelle had braced herself on the counter, looking thoughtful.

“Well?” said May, “Out with it,”

Michelle smiled sadly.

“He was never like this,” she said, voice low, “So… extroverted. Chatty. It’s-”

She took a deep steadying breath.

“I’m glad,” she said, a little unsteady, “Even if it was meant to be a mean joke, or petty, I’m glad. He should have had as many afternoons coloring with his friends as he wanted, but at least he gets one,”

“Don’t think it was,” said May, “Cruel, I mean. I think whoever was was just playin’ a little joke,”

There was a knock at the door, and May was a little embarrassed at her own eagerness to return to the living room. Everyone was looking up curiously.

“Ain’t everybody here?” said Roman, “Who’sat at the door?”

“Hey, Verge, why don’t _you_ answer the door?” said May.

Virgil narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I mean,” she said, “Unless ya want me to do it, if yer too nervous-”

Virgil puffed up angrily, scrambling up off the rug and running to the door. _If only they were this easy to trick grown,_ thought May.

Virgil threw open the door, face already set in a glare, which meant that they all got to see the moment it melted into a delighted, sharp-toothed grin.

“Ellie!” he squealed.

“Uhhh-” said Elliot, gaping.

In a blink, Virgil had launched himself at Elliot and clambered up their side like they were a jungle gym, settling on their shoulders. Elliot looked a bit spooked still, and May couldn’t help but laugh at them.

“Uh- hey, _Bruderspinne,_ ” said Elliot, looking around the room in confusion. They caught sight of the other three kids on the carpet, shutting the door behind them and slowly making their way into the room, careful not to bump Virgil on anything.

“… How’s… your day been?” they said warily.

“Fine,” said Virgil, swinging his legs, “I think. We got _pranked_ but we’re not hurt so I think it’s okay, but I’m definitely gonna scare whoever did it just in case,”

“No, you shouldn’t!” said Patton, “Granny says it was just a game,”

Elliot sat down a little precariously on the carpet, and Virgil climbed down.

“What if it wasn’t though?” he said indignantly, “It _could_ have been a mean trick. It’s my job to protect you, I can’t let people just prank us,”

Patton’s face turned pink, and then he giggled, hiding his face in his hands and smiling wide.

Virgil grinned back, reaching over to hold Patton’s hand. Patton gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Thomas was making a noise that May was pretty sure was just a few notes away from being out of her hearing range.

“And Ro will help, right?” said Logan suddenly, “Since he’s a knight?”

Roman sat up on his knees, pressing his hand to his chest.

“Of course!” he said, “No one can prank us while me and Virgil are around to protect you,”

“Oh my god,” said Michelle, very quietly.

Logan’s hands flapped enthusiastically, bumping his face against Roman’s shoulder, and Roman threw his arms around Logan and squeezed him.

“Oh-oh-oh, group hug!” exclaimed Patton, dragging Virgil by the hand until he was cuddled up against Roman’s back. Virgil couldn’t quite manage to get his arms around all three of them, missing all his extra height as he was, but he gave it a damn good try.

“Why don’t you wait to scare the person who pranked you, Bruderspinne?” said Elliot softly, “Until tomorrow. That way you can be rested,”

Virgil considered this.

“That makes sense,” he said.

“Oh, sure,” said May, unable to help herself, “When _I_ know things ya don’t I’m an evil old crone, but when _Ellie_ knows ‘em-”

Virgil stuck his tongue out at her, again.

Elliot managed to distract Virgil back to drawing, which continued for the rest of the afternoon. At one point, Roman caught sight of Patton’s drawing - which May couldn’t decipher for the life of her other than “it’s green,” but Patton insisted was a frog pond – and decided to construct an epic tale that seemed to be a combination of The Frog Prince, Thumbelina, and Star Wars. The other three kids watched him, enthralled, squeaking at the “scary” parts and exclaiming in all the right places.

It began to get dark, and Roman’s story started to trail off into mumbling. Patton yawned occasionally, blinking slowly, and Logan had snuggled under Virgil’s arm. Virgil’s eyelids were dropping, though he was clearly trying to pretend otherwise.

“Alright,” said May, “I think it’s bedtime,”

“You can’t put me to bed,” said Virgil immediately, shaking off some of the sleep, “I’m Lord a’ the Forest,”

“Of course not,” cut in Michelle before May could reply, “But Patty and Roman are humans, honey. They need sleep to stay healthy. Will you stay with them while they sleep, to keep them safe?”

Virgil seemed to find this slightly suspicious, narrowing his eyes at her, but he slowly nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ll take care of my loves, don’t worry Mrs. Waller,”

Larry took Roman, and Matthias grabbed Patton. Thomas moved toward Logan and Virgil but Virgil surprised everyone by actually managing to pick Logan up, just as careful and effortless as he did when he was grown. May led them all into Roman’s room, and even with all four of them there was plenty of room. They were so _small._

Logan and Patton were pretty much already asleep, and Roman sat up a little and gave them all a sleepy wave.

“G’nite everybody,”

“Good night, sweetie,” said Dorothy, kissing each of their foreheads in turn. May watched from the doorway trying not to grin like a fool.

Virgil had an expression like he’d gotten in his head that he really _would_ stay up all night and keep watch, but May wasn’t worried – she knew what a kid losing a battle with sleep looked like and Virgil had a few minutes left of wakefulness at best.

They all filed out of the room, and Dorothy shut the door behind her, there was a long moment of silence, before May grinned.

“Cough ‘em up,” she said.

As one, everyone held up their phones, which May was certain had dozens of pictures apiece at the minimum, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

—

Virgil woke up with a truly spectacular hangover.

Which, as he pushed further into wakefulness, he realized was a little odd, since he didn’t remember drinking anything.

Blinking himself awake, he glanced down at Patton in his arms. The light was coming from the wrong angle, and when he looked around he realized this wasn’t their room. It was Roman’s, and Roman and Logan were both here, too, crammed into Roman’s bed that didn’t quite fit all four of them.

Rubbing at his temple to soothe the dull throb, Virgil tried to remember what he _had_ done yesterday.

They’d gone for a walk. There had- there had been a _flower circle,_ he remembered, sitting up in alarm, half-hidden under a carpet of dead leaves, and Virgil hadn’t seen it until it was too late and he’d gone stumbling after the other three trying to get to them.

They’d fainted, and then…

Nothing?

They’d woken up, and Virgil… hadn’t been able to figure out what had happened. But there was something wrong with those memories, something _off_ about them. Something about the angles, the perspective…

Had… had the magic made him… _short?_

As he shook off the last of the sleep, his phone pinged on the bedside table.

Wiping his eyes, Virgil grabbed and unlocked it.

Feeling the familiar brand of fond dread he felt in response to there being a truly outrageous number of notifications in the group chat, Virgil clicked the little icon and opened the conversation.

And promptly felt all the blood drained from his face.

“Ellie, you _traitor!”_ he gasped, loud enough that it startled Patton awake. He groaned, burying his face in Virgil’s chest.

“Too early,” he groused, “Sleepy time,”

“You’re gonna wanna be awake for this,” said Virgil, strangled.

“I doubt that,” said Patton dryly.

Sitting up and dislodging a still-grumbling Patton in the process, Virgil leaned across him to shake Roman and Logan fully awake where they were just rousing.

“Where’s the fire, babe?” yawned Roman.

Virgil shoved the phone in his direction.

Logan fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table while Roman inspected the phone, his eyes going gradually wider and wider.

“Holy shit,” said Roman.

“I _know,_ ” grumbled Virgil.

“We’re _adorable!”_ shouted Roman.

Patton perked up at his words, peeking around to look for himself and immediately squealing.

“Oh. My. _Gosh,_ look at you Virgil! You’re so _small,_ and _Logan,_ with your tiny _glasses-”_

Logan, for his part, was looking at the phone with what Virgil considered a suitably horrified expression.

“Did we… color on the floor?” he said, strangled.

“Yep,” said Virgil

“Oh my goodness,” said Logan, flushing, “I- I believe I demanded multiple people _pick me up_ at various points, this is _highly_ embarrassing-”

“You’re telling _me,_ ” said Virgil, “I was- absolutely obnoxious,”

“You were _precious!”_ squealed Patton, “Oh, gee, just a tiny grumpy little Lord of the Forest, I’m gonna _die_ of how cute-”

“Look, look!” said Roman, scrolling, “Look at this one, he’s stomping his _foot!”_

“Oh my _gosh!”_

“Well…” said Logan, looking over Roman’s shoulder, “I must admit, that is…. undeniably adorable,”

“ _Beloved,_ please,” said Virgil, mortified.

Patton suddenly pressed his hand to his chest.

“You called us loves when you were _tiny,_ that’s so _cute!”_

“First Elliot, now you-”

“It would seem Thomas also sent a number of photographs to the chat,” said Logan, “So you may be comforted that you are not the only one with a traitorous sibling at the moment,”

“Y’all better not be mackin’ on each other this early, I’m comin’ in!” came May’s voice from the hall, swinging open the door.

Her eyes trailed over the four of them, inspecting, and she grinned.

“So,” she said after a pause, putting her hand on her hip, “Still think I’m not smarter’n you, little Mr. Lord of the Forest?”

Roman broke into peals of laughter, and Virgil threw himself back in the bed with a groan. Even Logan, so far on Virgil’s side, was trying not to laugh.

“I’m never gonna live this down, am I?” he grouched.

“Oh, _hell_ no,” said May.

Sighing, Virgil looked over Patton’s shoulder.

On the little screen was a picture of him, smaller than he’d ever _really_ been, holding an even smaller Logan in his arms with an expression that was innocent and childish and no less adoring than the one he gave Logan every day.

“Send me that one,” he muttered, and Patton let out a victorious cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) and on [discord!](https://discord.gg/5dT3WdP)


End file.
